


Curses and Kisses

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, cursed!Phil, written for the giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a case, Phil gets cursed and May has to wake him from his slumber and Phil has to deal with the team's mockery afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses and Kisses

Melinda found Phil and the blonde stranger in a hotel room. The stranger stood in front of the window, her arms crossed. Phil lay on the bed, holding flowers. His eyes were closed. Melinda rushed to his side. Thank God, he was still breathing! She took his wrist and felt for a pulse. It was steady. Slow but steady.

Melinda turned to the stranger who was still looking out of that window as if she was trapped in some Neo Noir movie.

“What happened?” Melinda snapped.

The blonde looked over her shoulder. “I cursed him. He’s sleeping now.”

“You drugged him?”

“I cursed him,” the stranger said and turned around. “I’m a fairy, I told you.”

She had approached them in a little café where they had waited for Trip, Simmons and Skye to finish their shopping to celebrate their latest win. Such a stupid idea. Phil’s of course. They had been in the café because he was bribing her with waffles. She had told them, She had powers. She had made it rain in that damn café. She said she had helped them catch their latest prisoner, which couldn’t be because they had caught Sarah Prentiss, known telepath and serial killer, asleep in her apartment two days ago. Prentiss hadn’t woken up since.

“Bullshit!” Melinda kept her fingers on Phil’s pulse.

The blonde snorted. “He wouldn’t believe me either. Now look at him.” She nodded at him and raised a brow. “Sleeping for a hundred years.”

“Wake him up now!”

“No.”

Melinda took a step towards her. “You -” And suddenly she couldn’t move. She had no control over her body. What the hell?

“Don’t anger me, mortal!” the blonde hissed.

“Forgive me, good Fairy,” Melinda said between gritted teeth.

“Better.” The blonde smiled and Melinda could move again.

“Please wake up my friend.”

“I can’t!” The blonde shook her head with regret. “I cursed him! Just True Love’s Kiss can.”

What? May squinted and took a breath. All she wanted was to attack and force that woman to wake up Phil, but she controlled herself. she didn’t want to risk getting frozen in her own body again.

“How does it work?” she asked slowly. “True Love’s Kiss?”

“Don’t you know the fairy tales?” The blonde tilted her head.

Melinda pressed her lips together. She wanted to kill that woman! “I mean, must it be required love? Or can it be one-sided.”

“He must be kissed by someone who truly loves him, that’s all.” The blonde shrugged and smiled.

Melinda turned to Phil and sat at the bedside. She hated this so much! She ran a hand over his cheek. This better worked!

“You gonna kiss him now, won’t you?” asked the blonde.

Melinda looked over her shoulder. “If he wakes up, will you let us go?”

“Will you leave me in peace?”

“If he wakes up.”

“That’s not in my hands. It’s in yours.” The blonde laughed dryly. “Or should I say lips?”

Melinda turned back to Phil and leaned down. Gently, she placed her lips on his forehead, then pulled back.

His eyelids fluttered open. “Melinda …” he mumbled. Then he lifted his head and frowned. “Why am I holding flowers?”

Melinda glared at him. “Let’s go.”

Behind them the stranger chuckled. “True Love’s Kiss is a wonderful thing.”

“Excuse me?” Phil sat up and looked at the blonde.

Melinda took his hand and pulled him after her. The blonde laughed as they left the room.

“What just happened?” Phil asked after the door was closed and Melinda strung him along down the corridor towards the elevator.

She pressed the button. “You offended a fairy and got cursed.”

“I got drugged?”

She faced him. “What were you thinking?” she asked. “I can’t have your back if you don’t let me!”

“I was under her spell?”

“You really scared me, Phil.”

“I’m sorry.” He sighed and caressed her arm. “Melinda, really. I’m sorry. You thought I was being ridiculous for believing her and I was afraid you’d be right …”

He gave her puppy dog eyes. How dare he? The elevator arrived and she got in. “Me being right isn’t as bad as you getting yourself killed,” she said.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do that to me again.”

“I won’t. Promise.” The elevator moved downwards.

She crossed her arms. “What did you do to her?”

“I told her about S.H.I.E.L.D and that we could need people with her capabilities and –“

“You got yourself cursed by talking too much.”

“Pretty much.”

When the elevator door opened, they both grinned and walked out.

Then Phil frowned. “What did she mean by True Love’s Kiss?”

Crap. She pressed her lips together, her hands clenched.

“Did you kiss me?” he asked. When she didn’t answer he nodded. “You kissed my forehead, didn’t you?”

She quickened up her steps.

  
  


o0o

  
  


“Where have you been?” Skye asked and rose up from her chair. “We’ve been waiting!”

Trip, Simmons and Skye sat at a table outside that café Phil and Melinda had wanted to wait at. Trip sipped on a cappuccino. Simmons looked concerned.

Phil shrugged. “Apparently I got cursed.”

“What?” Trip almost choked on his drink.

Phil shrugged. “By a fairy.”

“A fairy?” Skye’s eyes widened. “Like Thor?”

“Thor’s not a fairy,” Simmons said.

Skye blushed. “You know what I mean.”

“What kind of curse?” asked Simmons.

“Sleeping curse, May said.”

“You were Sleeping Beauty?” Trip snorted.

Simmons gasped. “Oh my gosh!”

“He woke up holding flowers,” Melinda said.

Skye clutched her hands in front of her mouth. “I’m not laughing!”

Everybody else grinned. Except for Phil.

Phil pouted. “It’s fine,” he said. “Amuse yourself on my expense.”

“We’re really glad, you’re fine, Sir,” said Simmons. She was such a sweetheart but even she couldn’t hide her smirk.

“Thank you, Simmons.” Phil sighed.

“How did you break the curse?” Trip asked. Curse him. Melinda swallowed.

“I’m … not sure.” Phil shrugged. “Maybe I was just drugged.”

Simmons frowned. “I should take a blood sample and test it.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


She knew she wouldn’t like what was coming as soon as Phil sat behind her in the cockpit. At best he would annoy her with his rambling. Or he wanted to talk about that kiss.

“Simmons tested my blood,” he said.

She pretended to concentrate on her task at hand and flicked some switches.

“It’s clean,” he said.

She flicked the same switches again, so everything was back to normal. He wouldn’t notice. He had no clue about flying.

Phil sighed. “I was really cursed, wasn’t I?”

She didn’t want to talk about this.

“And you kissed me …

“Let it go, Phil.”

“Melinda –“

“I mean it.” She looked straight forward. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Thank you for saving me,” he said quietly. “I didn’t say that yet.”

“You’re welcome.” Maybe he would leave now. This was a good point to leave things at.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Will you look at me?”

“I’m driving.”

“Please.”

No. “What do you want from me?”

“Why are you mad at me now?” he asked.

“I’m not …!” She sighed. “I’m not mad at you.”

“Then why do you snap at me?”

She did snap at him, didn’t she? She changed to autopilot and turned around.

“I’m sorry.” She pressed her lips together. “I just need to keep things separated.”

“Was it True Love’s Kiss?”

She didn’t want to discuss her hopeless love with him. She didn’t want to discuss her hopeless love with anyone but at the least with him. “Please, don’t make me –“

“Do you love me?” he asked.

She looked down and turned away. “You love somebody else. What does it matter?”

“You’re the most stubborn, most complicated people I’ve ever met!”

“I’m trying.” She wanted him to leave. “I’m doing what I can.” This was too hard.

“I love you,” he said.

She shook her head. “Don’t –”

His fingers grazed her arm. “No,” he said sternly. “I love you. You don’t get to argue with that.”

She moved to look at him, her eyes widened, her heart racing. Could this be? She couldn’t think.

He shrugged. “I love you,” he repeated.

She took a breath. And another one.

“Really?”

He nodded.

She exhaled. “I love you, too,” she said.

He smiled. She smiled too.

He reached out and traced her hairline. “Did you really break a curse with True Love’s Kiss?” he asked. His hand cradled her cheek.

She leaned into his palm. “I love you so much.”

“Good.” His smile brightened. “I want to kiss you now that I’m awake.”

She leaned into him and their lips touched. They were still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm so insecure about this one! As always I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
